1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a wireless apparatus, and more particularly to a transmission power calibrating method and a system thereof for use in a wireless apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Nowadays, the wireless apparatuses, such as 3G network interfaces (cards) or portable mobile phones, usually have a transmitter and a receiver, wherein, the transmitter is designated by Tx, the receiver is designated by Rx. The transmitter is an output device for outputting data packages to a data reception device outside the wireless apparatus. On the other hand, the receiver is an input device for receiving the data package outputted from a data emission device outside the wireless apparatus.
Take the wireless apparatus with 3G network card as an example. During the production process of the wireless apparatus, the radio frequency (RF) function of the wireless apparatus is required to be tested or verified, and a most important process relates to transmission power calibration. After transmission power calibration is completed, the transmission power generated by the transmitter of the wireless apparatus can comply with the regulations of the product specification or legal provisions, and be provided to the market.
In view of this, what is desired is to provide a method and system for transmission power calibration with high efficient, and to reduce the time and cost required for the transmission power calibration of the wireless apparatus.